


Flames of Flowers

by crimsontheory



Series: Spring Through the Years [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: BudHarry and Louis' first date.





	Flames of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I took part in the winter drabble and really enjoyed it, so of course, I had to do it again for spring. I chose three prompts this time and made them part of a little series that go in order and I'm really, really happy with them.
> 
> The title for all three of these is taken from the poem A Spring Song by Mathilde Blind. I literally just googled poems about spring and that's the first one that I found that I liked, lmao.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he felt like he might puke. He searched around him for the nearest rubbish bin just in case. 

He got a pang in his chest when he realized he’d been stood up. He’d finally scored a date with the guy he’d been crushing on and they were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago. 

As he stood to leave, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Behind him was Louis with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, most of them just buds. 

“Sorry I’m late, I had to stop to buy you flowers first.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ireallysawanangel on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
